Kagerou nostalgia
by 601ninerfever
Summary: A samurai and a priest find themselves lost between a forest and a snow storm? This is boyxboy and contains shiranuixkazuma from kagerou nostalgia.
1. Summary

**Summary **

**Kazuma and shiranui walk in the woods the get lost. As dawn becomes dusk and the snow becomes heavier shiranui and kazuma spot an old cabin that's deserted will the snow keep them trapped or will something else as the fire and snow entice feelings between the samurai and the priest.**


	2. Chapter 1:the snow

**Prove kazuma**

As the snow gets heavier it gets harder to walk and see. I can see the cold taking its affect on my partner shiranui. He's starting to shiver and just by thinking this I myself start shivering behind him. The trees shake the snow as it falls making the light from the setting sun look cold and dark rather than the last light before it rises later after the night.

I see shiranui stop in front of me and see that he had spotted a cabin. As we walk toward it I see that his clothes had become wet just as mine had even though he had worn a hat. As I step up to the cabin door I knock and since no one answer we conclude that it was empty and open the door.

We look around and see one bed and simple things like a stove and fire place. It was easily deserted and long forgotten moldy and dusty corners ,chiped floors,two closed windows,and as we rounded a corner a corpse long forgotten. As I looked at the corpse shiranui said may he rest in peace. We grabbed the corpse and diged a hole out side putting snow and dirt over top of him.

After doing so we started a fire in the fire place. As we took off our wet clothes I said I guess we'll have to stay here for the night we are out of extra clothes. He nodes and says guess we'll have to wait and anyways we need some rest considering we've been getting sick from the snow. As we lay our clothes on a drying rack near the fire place, I head near the cabinets and pull out what little was there and said to shiranui we have rice,honey,bread,noodles,and a can of nodes and comes to stand by me grabes the can of meat and says the man must have died around a few weeks ago the food is still fresh. I grab a pan and cook the meat as he goes and grabs two plates from a cupboard. As we did so my mind started wandering it had been two years since I had meet shiranui at the battle field our bodies had started forming muscles and I soon had started having feelings for him. Shiranui was a priest pure where as me I killed many my only thoughts on that subject was that he could never love me and if he did would he accept me for what I've done and forgive me.


	3. Chapter 2:the fire

Prove shiranui

Fire I was looking at the fire as kazuma cooked it leaped and made shadows against the cold withered walls. The cabin was small but big enough for two, you could tell that the man who lived here was a traveler who settled down and only came here when needed. The bed was new but cold and as I sat there watching kazuma threw the door way to the kitchen I noticed that his hands where shaking. I stood up and walked threw the door way and said you ok kazuma. He noded and said just cold. sure it was cold but it had just started warming up in the cabin. I could tell he was lieing and said go get warm by the fire he nodded and left me by the stove.

I grabbed the plates filled with food and handed kazuma his plate. Our dinner consisted of honey bread and meat with rice. I know I'm a priest but there's just not much to eat so I ate what I could and wasn't picky. Most priest can't be picky in times like these where there's not much food and lots of killing. Kazuma and I are in nothing more than our under wear which make make me uneasy as I eat. The snow had made us wet and cold even through our clothes . Causing our fingers and body to turn red, we both silently ate in this weird condition.

As I put our dishes in the sink,kazuma had put snow in a pot and was boiling it, I looked at the floor and saw several buckets just like it and said are you making a bath. Kazuma nodded and said we kind of need it my brownish red hair is almost black and so is your blond hair plus where in need of warmth. I look at the buckets and the one tub and said so are we taking it separately or together because the water in those buckets are only good enough for one. He says together it will be easier that way and will allow an easier pick up if needed. I nod but I still feel uneasy in a way because I've never taken a bath with someone else.

I help but the hot water in the tub and set up the towels and bath products from our bag. Me and kazuma didnt own much just our weapons,a change of clothes,and the bath products nothing more ore less other than a bag of money. As we set aside two buckets kazuma take off his under water and hops in. I do the same but hesitat and get in. I have never really looked at kazuma his eyes were a red brown the same as his dark hair. His shoulders were relaxed but stiff as the water and steam swirled against him, he had muscles that I didn't from his training and using a samurai sword,and as he picked up the soap and layers it on himself I could see him shiver and wince as he swept the soap across his wounds from battles along our route. I grabbed the shampoo and put it in his hair. I stiffend and the relaxed as I did so. His hair had lots of dirt and blood in it that it made me try to remember when we last had a bath. I think the last time we made one was two weeks ago before the hunters had try to kill the village we had stoped in.

I grabbed the bucket and rinsed his hair and settled in the water as I grbed th soap from kazuma's hands. I layered my body which had gone through must strain when the storm made the snow and forest harsh. Kazuma leaned over me and but shampoo in my hair making me catch my breath at the sight of his chest so close. Even though I was a year older kazuma had grown an inch taller during a growth spurt recently making him taller than me. As his washed my hair he rubbed my ears which I thought was weird cause he's never done that before. He grabbed the bucket by the tub and I closed my eyes as the water rinsed over me. Kazuma's feet moved under the water bumping into my own. I opened my eyes as they did and saw kazuma's eyes they had a fire in them as if he was burning with what my master called passion. I made my heart leap with something unknown and strange. He suddenly got closer moving towards me in the small tub. He but I legs around my waist causing our members to rub against each other. I didn't need the mirror on the wall to tell me my face was flushed red.

**_Note pat this point has many suggestions as you have guessed this is not kagerou days but a manga called kagerou nostalgia. Since the manga didn't have a place I put it here for future readers. This is boyxboy and use the two main characters. P.s. after this point has just a little M but is still T._**


	4. Chapter 3: feelings

Prove: kazum

I was in the tub with shiranui and as I was his hair and rinse his hair with water lust washed over me and the only thought that keep me down was a priest must stay pure or he can no longer be called a priest. Shiranui looked at me with his blue eyes and with that I got closer. His eyes taunted me and said get closer. I couldn't resist and wrapped my legs around him and pushed my hardening member against his. He flushed a really red color as I did so and as I looked at his soft lips I leaned down forgetting that he was a priest and overwhelmed by my own lust plunged my tong into his mouth as he opened his lips. Our saliva mixed together as I explored his mouth and as shiranui got over the surprise I could feel that we were both growing long and hard against each other. I let his mouth go and took out my tong taking a string of saliva with me.

As I took a breath in pants I looked at shiranui he was beat red and cute with his blond hair and blue eyes. I put my hands on his back next to his tatto that keep impurity away. I thought at least did the tatto not count this as impurity or something . He looked at me and whispered master said this is passion. Then I understood his master gave him the tatto so this was taken as passion and not impurity,which in my mind concludes that I can do more. I slithered my hands under water to our members and took them into my hands causing us to shiver with pleasure. I grabbed his hand and put it on my member and as he grabbed it I put pressure on his. My guess is by then pleasure and curiousity had taken the priest.


	5. Chapter 4: strange frustration

**Prov shiranui**

I felt weird as if I was frustrated but what I felt as he tuged and pulled to an invisible line within me was pulling me into a hidden passion. He kissed me and it felt as if I was spiraling in a loop and rising. He pushed me into the water that was around us and as we came out of the water I felt pressure and then release as I saw a flash. I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt sticky and opened them as kazuma wiped away the white goo. All I could do was blush and hope the storm would pass. It was as if I had a strange frustration even though I liked the feelings he brought out. Kazuma lifted me out of the water and dried us off with the towels. We then dressed in silence and like before a silent agreement. I never knew he had those types of feelings and never knew I had them either. The only thing I could think of before I feel asleep was what awaits us in the morning will it be silence or a storm.

Next morning

I woke to the weight and suffocation of something and as I open my eyes I see kazuma's arm on top of my chest. I shook it off and looked at his face it looked relived and innocent compared to his fierce look he where's all the time. I got up and changed into my now dry clothes and looked in the cupboard for breakfast. As I opened it I wasn't surprised that there was nothing left except bread and honey. I went over to kazuma and shook him awake. I waited as he changed and then handed him his bread and honey. As I ate I looked outside as it lightly snowed and said to kazuma we should leave while it's good out. He nod's, we pack our clothes,and clean the place up. We know that the next inhabitants will enjoy the now quiet cabin and if no one comes it can rest easy and safe as time goes by.

Pas we walk out the door I say to kazuma next time may there be no storm. He looked at me confused and said what are you mumbling about shiranui. I smiled and as I put my hat on I kissed him with my new found feelings. I smiled and started on the snowy and wet forest path, with my companion following behind. A priest and a samurai are we a coin if we are maya we become one on our path. That is what I silently wished as we finally found the next town while looking down from the montain.

**This was my first fan fiction I hoped you liked it and I hope you read the manga. I do not own the characters and hope you support the author of the real manga.**


End file.
